


"On Your Knees" / "Good Boy"

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Drabble Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Riding Crops, bottom Beka, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Yuri snapped the riding crop against Otabek’s bare shoulder, making the other man wince. He said nothing at the sting on his shoulder; he knew better than to speak without Yuri’s permission.“On your knees,” Yuri ordered. Otabek obeyed immediately, kneeling at Yuri’s feet on the plush carpet, grateful for the cushioning because he had the feeling that he would be kneeling there for quite a while.





	"On Your Knees" / "Good Boy"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severe_Minx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severe_Minx/gifts).



> Drabble prompts from nolixxx - 171: “ On your knees. ” and from severeminx - 194: “ Good boy.”
> 
> Thank you Sasha for beta'ing, and thank you to my Beka for checking this over for any glaring dom/sub issues! <3

Yuri snapped the riding crop against Otabek’s bare shoulder, making the other man wince. He said nothing at the sting on his shoulder; he knew better than to speak without Yuri’s permission.

“On your knees,” Yuri ordered. Otabek obeyed immediately, kneeling at Yuri’s feet on the plush carpet, grateful for the cushioning because he had the feeling that he would be kneeling there for quite a while.

Yuri stood in sharp contrast to Otabek’s naked body. He was tall in black leather high heeled boots that wrapped all the way up to his thighs, stiletto heels digging into the carpet with perfect balance. A pair of leather booty shorts barely covered his ass and his erection strained at the zipper that Otabek knew didn’t stop after a couple inches like a normal zipper; no, it ran all the way between Yuri’s legs and to the back of the shorts. The outfit was finished off with a mesh crop top with holes so large that it covered nothing - the man’s twin nipple piercings were clearly visible in the holes of the top. Golden blonde hair flowed loose around Yuri’s shoulders. The vision of Yuri made Otabek almost drool.

The blonde stepped closer to Otabek and pressed the riding crop under Otabek’s chin, forcing the other man to raise his head to look Yuri in the eyes.

“Like what you see, bad puppy?” Yuri asked, his voice husky. He tapped Otabek lightly on the cheek in warning when it took him too long to respond.

Otabek found he had to clear his throat before he was able to speak.

“Yes I do, sir,” Otabek responded. Yuri smirked at the word _sir_ and flicked the crop against Otabek’s other shoulder. Otabek gave him an inquiring look, unsure what he was supposed to do. The blonde reached for the zipper of his leather booty shorts with his free hand, slowly, teasingly unzipping them to reveal that he wore nothing underneath. His erection forced its way out of the constricting leather and slapped against the side of Otabek’s face.

“Keep your hands at your sides. Suck,” Yuri ordered.

Otabek tilted his head down and to the side to take the tip of Yuri’s erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before shifting to take him in further. He had no anchor, so it was difficult to set a good pace. Yuri slapped the riding crop lightly against Otabek’s shoulders, encouraging him. Otabek bobbed his head as best he could, sucking and licking alternately. He took Yuri’s cock down as far as he could without gagging and looked up into the blonde’s face. He knew that Yuri loved when he looked at him while sucking on his cock.

Yuri moaned, the first noise of arousal he had made, and dropped the riding crop to the floor beside Otabek. He set his hands on either side of Otabek’s face, scratching his nails into the kneeling man’s scalp. Yuri thrust his erection into Otabek’s mouth, fucking his face at a harsh pace that had Otabek almost-but-not-quite gagging. Otabek could tell that Yuri was close when his hands gripped tighter on brown hair, and then he pulled out suddenly.

“Get on the bed, face down, and spread your legs,” Yuri ordered, gasping. “I want to come in your ass.”

Otabek complied readily, scrambling to his feet in his rush to get on the bed as ordered. Yuri snatched the bottle of lube from their nightstand and coated his fingers, kneeling on the bed beside Otabek’s prone body. Yuri circled his fingers around Otabek’s tight ring and plunged one finger inside him, then two, pumping them steadily to make sure Otabek could take more. Yuri scissored his fingers open, thrusting in and out as Otabek clawed at the bedsheets. The blonde finally added a third finger, curling them to his Otabek’s prostate, and making the other man writhe underneath him.

Yuri took another palmful of lube and coated his cock, while pulling his fingers out of Otabek’s ass and making the other man whine needily. The blonde replaced his fingers with his erection, lining himself up with Otabek and plunging in. Yuri didn’t even bother to take off his leather shorts. He pulled Otabek up on the bed to hold his weight on shaking arms and wrapped his hand around the submissive man’s cock, thrusting into Otabek in time with the movements of his hand. It didn’t take long before Otabek came with a cut-off moan, cum spilling over Yuri’s hand and onto the sheets below them.

Yuri snapped his hips hard and stilled his movements, cumming in Otabek’s ass as promised. The blonde draped himself over Otabek’s body, Yuri’s cock still inside him, and peppered the man’s shoulder blades with kisses.

“Mmmm, that was so good, baby,” Yuri moaned against Otabek’s sweat-coated skin. He finally slipped out and peeled his leather booty shorts off before they could be ruined by cum and lube, setting them on the nightstand by the bed. He helped Otabek to turn on his side off of his shaky limbs, then nuzzled his nose against Otabek’s sweaty shoulder.

“Good boy. Let me take care of you now, baby. You did so good,” Yuri said sweetly. He got unsteadily back on his feet, still clad in thigh-high heeled boots. He cursed under his breath and unzipped the boots, tossing them off of his legs as he made his way to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and soak it with cool water from the tap. He wrung it out and made his way back to his boyfriend. Yuri carefully ran the wet washcloth over Otabek’s sweat-slicked skin, starting with the other man’s neck and working his way down his body, wiping away the sweat and cum.

“There you go, baby. All clean,” Yuri murmured. “How are you doing?”

Otabek opened his eyes groggily, lulled into near-sleep by Yuri’s careful ministrations. “‘M’good, Yura. Time to sleep?”

Yuri gave his boyfriend a rare smile. “There’s a good boy. Let’s get changed and then we can come back to bed. Okay?”

Otabek shifted on the bed, forcing his protesting body to get up. “‘Kay, Yura.” He got up to do as his boyfriend told him, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head and tugging his boxers on over leadened legs.

Yuri loved that he could make Otabek feel so safe and protected. He watched as Otabek put on his pjs, before peeling off the mesh crop top, the last bit of his costume. He stripped the bed of its dirty sheets, replacing them with fresh ones. He repeated Otabek’s languid movements, getting his sleeping shirt and leggings on, before tugging on his boyfriend’s hand, leading him to the bed, and under the new sheets. Otabek curled up against Yuri’s chest, sighing happily.

“Love you, Yura,” Otabek murmured into the fabric of Yuri’s shirt.

Yuri chuckled to himself and replied, “I love you too, Beka.” He wrapped his arms around his tired boyfriend as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
